Testing and calibration of infrared OFDs in the mid-infrared wavelengths relies on heat sources (e.g., heater elements, black bodies or flaming fires). For various reasons (e.g., speed, convenience, accuracy, precision, and expense), none of these solutions are particularly commercially satisfactory. In addition, none of the solutions are particularly suitable for field testing of an infrared flame detection system.